


I won't give up on us

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago the long lost grand daughter of president snow was lost and found by her true love in district 12. She spent many years believing she wasn't anyone special but what happens when Snow sees her on a visit and the truth comes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't give up on us

"GALE SLOW DOWN!" Isabella called, running at top speed through the forest. Why was he always so fast? Many people said he was trying to impress Katniss everdeen but she knew that wasn't the case, Gale had told her many times he had never seen their friend in that way, more friendly like and for some reason he always winked at her when she seemed a little relieved by that information and she couldn't think why. She rolled her eyes for a moment as he darted behind a bush, pulling her with him. Her back pressed up against a nearby rock and for a moment they looked into each other’s eyes. He leaned in and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, or rather she hoped he didn't, many people hated her and she believed she was cursed and tried to keep everyone at an arm's length but for some reason Gale had never left her alone when she'd asked him to and she couldn't work out why. Maybe it was just because of all the times they'd helped each other through things and maybe it was because she knew she couldn't do without him, being without him was weird to think about for her and she didn't like the thought of it. He was her best friend and she his, a few people believed they were going to get together and sometimes she wondered what life might be like as his girlfriend but no, she couldn't do it, even if she wanted to..which.. she didn't!..

"Uh Gale?" She pursed her lips for a moment, flipping around and gazing up above the rock, watching a peace keeper go by," You almost missed him." She whispered as quietly as she could for if they were found it would mean a certain beating and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friend no matter what happened to her she would always put him first, his life was worth a whole lot more to her than hers was but then again her life had never been worth anything to her, she was nothing special in her eyes and in many people's eyes too. Swallowing for a moment she threw a rock, neatly knocking out the peace keeper as it struck him hard on the back of the head and a small smile went over her face, in her eyes she was getting much much better at throwing, even though Katniss and Gale would always be better than her at it, she was improving and as long as she kept on improving that was good enough for her.

Taking his hand to run she felt small goosebumps go up his arm and frowned for a moment, wondering if he was cold or something but how could that be, it was a hot day. Oh well, maybe he was ill or something and hadn't told her, wouldn't be the first time he'd not told her, Gale was the strong silent type who hated being seen as weak but even when he was sick she had never seen him as weak, to her he was the bravest man she'd ever known or ever would know, he meant so much to her and she wanted to tell him how much one day but there never seemed to be time for it and anyway she didn't want to tell him in front of anyone else, not because she was embarrassed but she believed that the words were only for his ears alone and she was planning on keeping it that way,forever.

"..Izz?" Hearing her nickname the young woman smiled for a moment before shaking her long blonde curls out of her neat ponytail, only she and katniss had the style, they shared everything as they were the same size and had apparantely been born on the same day but she knew that was a lie, she knew she had been found in the woods as a two year old, wandering aimlessly around, looking for her mother and father. Deep down she knew they were dead and she could manage perfectly fine without parents.

“Gale we have to go!” She whispered before pulling him with her and darting off through the trees one more time, carrying the food they’d caught earlier. She wondered where Katniss was, probably practicing her archery as she was always doing that these days. Humming to herself she continued running for a moment before the two fell onto the ground, out of breath, on top of each other or rather he was on top of her. 

She blinked up at him for a moment, raising one eyebrow, wondering if he was going to kiss her and hoping he didn't. However he leaned in and she decided to give in and leaned in too but just before their lips met a bell rang and she knew it was time for work. "Come on.. get off me you weird child. we have to go." She was rather disappointed that had happened but she knew she couldn't be late, if you were late your pay got docked and she seriously hated that. Feeling the weight leave her she ran off, heading to the dress traders and making her way to her station.

Izzy priced the materials and sometimes made her own clothing and clothing for her friends but she didn't really like it, sadly it was the only job she could actually do well. She grabbed some cloth from the side and began cutting it into long strips, the same as she did every day, while she hummed a tune to herself, the lullaby she'd heard Katniss sing to her little sister Prue the other day.It was a beautiful song and she too could sing as she had sung before but only Gale had heard her, he said she had a very beautiful voice but she didn’t see it so only let him hear it from time to time and on his birthday.


End file.
